


Stars and Clouds

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, I still think this pairing can work, Lando gets a thing for Luke, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Protective!Leia, this turned into more a retrospective than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lando had heard of the Kid, who hadn't heard of the pilot who took on the Death Star, and won? <br/>But, he didn't think he'd ever meet that kid, or suddenly find himself very attracted to him. Even if they can't really do anything about it, yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I always just shipped Han/Leia as a kid because that's what you did. I am so glad that the new movie has open up other shipping avenues for me. And it's funny all the secret ships I have. Lando/Luke being one of them. I dunno if this will turn into a series or what, but have this short.

The boy is dirty, exhausted and smells like a swamp. Lando pays no mind to the sleeves of his silken shirt getting a bit of grit on it; he took the injured Rebel into his arms and safely into the Falcon. He trembled minutely; trying to keep going. Not allowing himself to rest quite yet. 

 

Lando got him to the bunk, had him lie down and went to the first aid kit he knew Han kept fully stocked. Not that he could do much for a missing hand. Whatever had cut it off cauterized the wound so it wasn’t bleeding. But there could be cracked ribs and any number of other things. Lando took up the scanner. Passed it over the boy who was almost asleep. 

 

The scanner came up with only cracked ribs. That could be fixed with a few bacta patches. Which Han didn’t have in the kit so he had to go looking for it. It was a moment, but that was all the boy needed to start fidgeting in the bunk and get up. 

 

“I need to see Leia.” the boy, Luke, said. Lando pulled a blanket over him and nodded. 

 

“Sure, Kid.” he said. Luke blinked owlishly, tiredly but nodded. Lando helped him to Leia’s side. Then took a seat to help Chewi pilot. 

 

“Luke!” Leia hugged him briefly. Glad that one of her boys was with her. He wasn’t Han but she’d lost him. She won’t lose Luke as well. 

 

“What are you doing here?” she asked. 

 

“I needed….” Luke started but couldn’t finish. 

 

“It’s alright, sit down.” Leia urged him and he did. 

 

Luke forced himself to relax into the Force; and that’s when he felt the overwhelming feeling of the Dark Side. It felt as it had back in the cave Yoda had sent him into as a test. 

 

_ Vader….. _ Luke cringed away from the presence as if it burned him.  _ No,  _ he corrected himself,  _ Father. _

 

And somehow he knew it was true. 

 

~*~

 

Lando somehow got the job of taking Luke to the med droid in bay 8. He could walk, but he was shivering even though heat radiated off him as if he were his own sun. 

 

R2 followed behind. Leia had gone off to talk to the Rebel Leaders. And had sent Luke to the med bay. He’d wanted to go with her. But she had insisted he get looked after. 

 

A harsh look at Lando solidified the order. She turned and strode away. All the Princess she was rumored to be. Lando had to give her star points, she had bigger balls than most men he had come into contact with and it was a smart person who bowed to her whim. 

 

Lando couldn’t help a small thrill rise up in him as he clutched Luke to his side. Various Rebel Personnel greeted him but let them pass easily when Lando informed them that Luke needed to get to med bay. 

 

He got a mealy mouthed reply from someone named Wedge and a glare but Lando passed the man from thought. His only intention towards Luke right now was to be his friend, not get into bed with him. 

 

That wouldn’t be right and Han would be pissed if he ever found out. However, Lando wasn’t going to put seducing the kid out of his mind entirely. But, he decided that waiting would be a good idea. 

 

Luke laughed, then grimaced; “Seriously, at a time like this?” he asked. 

 

“What?” then he remembered, right, Luke was trying to become a Jedi Knight. 

 

“Nevermind, it’s fine.” Luke said, a smile this time instead of a laugh. Lando gave him a disgruntled look, but, two can play at this game. 

 

“Come on, Kid, let’s get you fixed up.” Lando held a promise in the tone he used. Luke smiled, they had bigger concerns than who was going to seduce who, but at the moment, something so small was much better to dwell on than all that had happened and all that they had to do. 

 

“At least we know where Han will be.” Luke said. 

 

“Have you been to Tatooine? Jaba the Hutt isn’t going to let Han go. No matter how nicely you ask.” Lando informed him. 

 

“I know, I’ve lived there all my life.” Luke said. 

 

Lando coughed, trying not to feel stupid. “Right.” 

 

“We can take on Jaba, he isn’t nearly as powerful as he thinks he is.” Luke replied. 

 

“I know,” Lando nodded. The Empire was much more powerful than a Hutt who had control of one measly planet. 

 

“We can do it.” Luke said, they had finally gotten to the med bay and the droid in charge too one look at Luke and ordered him to a bed. Lando wished him luck and left. He had to find Leia. 

 

~*~

 

Later they all stand watching the stars outside the viewport of the med bay watching Lando and Chewie leave for Tatooine. Luke had given them coordinates to Obi-Wan Kenobi’s hut in the Dune Waste Land. They were to do some research and get things ready for when Luke and Leia arrive. Luke’s mechanical hand buzzed within the force. An artificial feeling to say the least. One he had felt in Vader’s own presence. 

 

Obi-Wan’s words rose to his thoughts -  _ He is more machine than human…. _

 

But, there was something there. Something...bright….like a star that wasn’t going to give up and go super-nova. 

 

Leia looked over at him. “Are you alright?” she asked. 

  
Luke nodded; “Yes.” he said. He had to go back to Dagobah. But for now, for now he is alright. 


End file.
